Bits and Pieces
by CrimsonBirdhouse
Summary: Have you ever wondered...?
1. Default Chapter

AN: Yes, I'm reposting this because I suddenly realized that writing random one-shots late at night produces horrible writing.

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the owners of Inuyasha. I am not one of them. Don't sue! I'm saving up to buy the Read or Die OVA.

The Other Eye

Kagome watched in mounting horror as Sesshou-maru dropped Inuyasha on the ground, one eye steaming blood. "Stop it!" She cried, moving to Inuyasha's aid.

Sesshou-maru's expression didn't change as he regarded the black pearl, sullied with blood, in his hand. "Ah…" He murmured. "Its no wonder I couldn't find it no matter how thoroughly scoured the earth…"

Inuyasha put one hand up to his bleeding eye as he sat up. "A place one can see, yet cannot be seen… A place its own guardian can never look upon." He smiled coldly and looked down at his half-brother. "So clear now…" He gloated, eyes flickering in the two companions direction. "…that the 'grave' is the black pearl that he conjured into your **left** eye." He smiled thinly.

"That's the grave?" Kagome wondered silently. "Wait…" After a moments pause, she pondered aloud. "Wait, if his dad's grave is in his **left** eye, then what's in his right?"

Sesshou-maru blinked. "What, indeed?" He asked, halting in mid-speech. He and Kagome stared at Inuyasha in perplexity.

Silence.

The grass waved gently in the quiet breeze, stirring the sparse vegetation that grew in the Moorish landscape. The brackish water bubbled gently. A rook cawed quietly in the background as Jaken rummaged through the grass in search of the Staff of Heads, muttering to himself as he went. Kagome and the Lord of the Western Lands continued to stare at the red-clad figure on the ground.

Inuyasha backed away as Sesshou-maru stared at him, the grave temporarily forgotten as curiosity took over. "Kagome, that didn't help!" he told the girl angrily. Sesshou-maru took a step closer.

Inuyasha gulped.

AN: just something I always wondered, ya know…? Oh, and quotes are derived from the 2nd manga bookie-thing.


	2. Kikyo's Second Mistake

AN: and here's another one!

Disclaimer: I disclaim and claim that anyone might suspect that I have on Inuyasha. I have no claim.

Bits and Pieces

Kikyo's Second Mistake

Her first mistake had been not trusting Inuyasha. But in comparison to **this**, it was forgivable. Very forgivable.

Kikyo sighed quietly and stared at the white-haired man across from her. He stared back.

In Life…

"**WHAT!" **The sheer volume of the scream sent flocks birds into alarmed flight, trilling and whirling up from the forest in a large black mass.

"Aye," In a small nearby village, Kaede shook her aged head solemnly. "As strange as it may sound, 'tis true, indeed." Inuyasha's gold eyes stared at her in consternation.

"But…" He said helplessly, waving his hands in the air. "But… we don't even look alike!"

Kaede shook her head again and tended to her fire. "Nevertheless, it's true." She took a deep breath. "My elder sister Kikyo mistook Sesshou-maru for you, Inuyasha, and dragged him off to hell to spend Eternity together."

The half-demon put his head in his hands. Outside, cicadas droned on in the warm summer air and birds twittered amongst themselves softly. Villagers went about their daily tasks, talking as they went. Oxen snorted and stomped, horses muttered. If one cared to stop and listen, the village was actually a very noisy place.

Only one house was absolutely silent, save the crackling of the fire. Then, Miroku gave a muffled snort, hand over his mouth. Shippo laughed uproariously. Sango blinked in surprise. Inuyasha put his head in his hands. Kagome stared at Kaede. "Uh…"

In Hell…

Sesshou-maru stared at Kikyo and she stared back. Kikyo cleared her throat. Eternity just got a heck of a lot longer…

AN: I dunno. I'm weird like that. It's just one of those things that pops in your head when you're reading, or at least my head.


	3. Rivalry

AN: So here's another one, which I personally don't think is quite as good as the last. The idea's a bit off… But thanks for the comments! It's nice to hear from you guys!

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't own it, never will. (Sigh…) Man, that's depressing… Oh well…

Bits and Pieces

Number Three: Rivalry

Inuyasha sat next to the well, waiting for Kagome to return. "It's been three days," He grumbled. "Why isn't she back yet?" After a few minutes of waiting impatiently, the half-demon looked both ways to make sure no one was watching him and hopped down the well to fetch the black-haired girl.

He leaped out of the well with ease in Kagome's time. The still air of the well house swirled around him as he walked up the steps and opened the door. He went to the house, pausing outside of Kagome's room. He frowned, ears twitching slightly. There was something wrong…

He sniffed and yelped in surprise, falling back to the tree by Kagome's window in shock. There was another male in the house. His stench permeated the room. Inuyasha growled, golden eyes smoldering with anger. He stepped into the room and cracked his knuckles menacingly. He was going to deal with the other guy…

His ears twitched as he heard laughter from down below. Kagome's. And Souta's. Kagome walked out of the room, not noticing Inuyasha on the landing. "I'll go get something for him to eat," She told her younger brother and went into the kitchen. More determined than ever, the angry half-demon strode down the stairs and into the living room.

"Hey, Inuyasha!" Souta greeted. "Cool!" Inuyasha ignored the enthusiastic child and headed for the other male. He grinned at Inuyasha, who merely glared back and picked him up by the throat. "Hey!" Souta protested. "Don't do that! You're gonna hurt him!" The other male squirmed in his grasp, protesting feebly.

Kagome rushed into the room and stared at the scene in horror. "Inuyasha!" She screamed at him. The half-demon didn't reply. Kagome ran up to him and grabbed his arm. "Stop it! He's only a puppy!"

Reluctantly, Inuyasha put the small fluffy animal down.

AN: Ahem. Well… whaddaya think?


	4. Regarding Time Travel and Canned Tea

AN: My reasoning behind the last fic-thing: Inuyasha is part dog-demon, so he's probably got some doggish instinct. Or maybe that's just me.

Disclaimer: I never owned Inuyasha, I don't now, and it is very unlikely that I ever will, as much as I'd like to. And to be honest, I don't know what would I happen if I **did** own it…

Bits and Pieces

Number Four: Regarding Time Travel and Canned Tea

"…And in further news," The reporter continued. "Archeologists have discovered shocking evidence that leads us to believe that ancient civilization was more advanced than we ever suspected."

"Hey, Mom!" Souta shouted. Mrs. Higurashi looked up from the cutting board and away from her carrots, putting away her knife and wiping her hands on her apron. She looked around the corner of the kitchen into the living room where her son was watching the television.

"…a very radical discovery." An old and officious-looking man was being interviewed. "It completely changes our perception of civilization." He nodded sagely and the reporter asked another question.

"Are you sure that the carbon-tests are accurate?" He sounded rather hopeful. "There's no mistaking that this… can of tea… has simply been mislabeled?" The other man shook his head wearily.

"We tested the can a dozen times using various methods, each one telling us that the can is roughly five hundred years old. There's no mistaking it." He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"And how has this discovery effected the archeological department at the University, Professor?" The reporter continued doggedly.

"We're stunned, really. All of us are stunned." The professor shrugged helplessly. "We don't know what to think. Nothing else indicates that our society once manufactured tea in cans, except for this one incident. And there's no doubt that this can is five hundred years old." He looked at the reporter in bewilderment. "How is this possible? Some say a mistake by the machines –all six of them, performing different tests- alien societies, a prank, time travel…" He shook his head. "Each possibility is unlikely as the next. And yet the can is labeled as expiring in two months from today!"

"Thank you, Professor Sato." The reporter looked rather haggard. "Professor Sato Takai of the University of Tokushima." The camera resumed to the first reporter.

"On to other news." He said, looking slightly dazed. "A truck transporting pineapples to Urawa turned over on the highway, and there are pineapples blocking lanes two and three…"

Dumbly, Souta fumbled with the remote and turned off the TV, staring at the blank screen. Mrs. Higurashi's hands were clenched tightly in her apron and the kettle hissed on the stove. Neither of them moved to turn it off. Finally, the middle-aged woman walked up to the base of the stairs.

"Kagome!" She called up the staircase. "I need to talk to you about some important issues…"


	5. Identity Theft

AN: As you can see, I've been running out of ideas… the last one wasn't really funny, nor the one before that…Ah! It's starting to fall down by the way side! Well, I'm hoping that this one will be an improvement!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is in no way, shape form or dimension, mine in any sense of the word. (I have a feeling I've said that before, in that exact wording, before somewhere… Oh, the unoriginality of it!)

x

Bits And Pieces

x

Number Five: Identity Theft

x

"-and you're not gonna stop me!" Kagome said fiercely. "I'm going home!" She stomped into the forest, anger burning in her brown gaze and flushing her cheeks.

"Good!" Inuyasha shouted after her. "See if I care!" He snorted and looked down at his feet, arms crossed stubbornly across his chest. Miroku and Sango shook their respective heads in despair. "That fool…" Inuyasha grumbled to himself.

"Inuyasha…" Miroku said after a moment's pause. "What happened this time?" He looked at the half-demon with thinly veiled exasperation, Sango's expression matching his own.

"None of your business, monk!" Inuyasha growled sharply, his bad mood clearly apparent. Shippo peered at the dog demon from Miroku's shoulder, a plan slowly forming itself in his mind. He leaped off the purple-eyed man's shoulder and scurried off into the forest.

"It looks as if we'll be spending a while in Kaede's village," Sango murmured to her companion. Miroku nodded in agreement and headed back in the direction of the village, Sango following closely behind after sending the pouting Inuyasha a final exasperated glance.

White ears twitched on Inuyasha's head as he made sure no one was still around. Good. He headed down to the well, sending furtive glances over his shoulder as he went. He jumped in surprise as Shippo popped out of the bushes in front of him, a handful of flowers in his small grasp. "Girls melt over flowers." He wisely advised the half demon, holding out his weedy bouquet.

"So?" Inuyasha asked belligerently. "Why would I care? It's not like I'm going to go down the well and visit her." Of course not… He wasn't heading down the path to the well at that moment, shooting glances over his shoulder to make sure no one was the wiser. Of course not.

Shippo looked slightly downcast as he glanced at his handful. "Well, could you go and give them to her for me?" He asked hopefully. "You can say that they're from me, not you." He suggested, holding his flowers up to the irate Inuyasha. He backed away, hands out in front of him.

"No way! I don't care about your flowers." Inuyasha shook his head fervently. "I'm not going back there!" He headed back down the path deliberately, away from his original destination.

"Fine!" Shippo yelled at his retreating back. "Be mean!" Inuyasha snorted as he walked away. Shippo sat down on the ground with a sigh. Well, there went one plan…

(\ /)

(•. •)

( )

Whenever Kagome was gone, the well was like a magnet for Inuyasha. He kept wandering over towards it, then he'd change his mind and abruptly change direction, a stubborn expression on his face. Miroku shook his head as Inuyasha demonstrated this interesting occurrence for the seventh time in ten minutes. It almost looked as if he'd developed some sort of twitch.

Casually, Miroku walked away, leaving Inuyasha alone in the clearing. As soon as the half demon assumed that Miroku was out of sight he headed towards the well. The purple-eyed monk shook his head. Typical Inuyasha behavior. He smiled ruefully and headed back to the village.

Inuyasha crept down the path to the well, keeping an eye out for anyone he knew, be it Kirara or Kaede. He seemed to be in luck today. No one was watching. He stopped abruptly at the clearing and stared with surprise. "Kagome?" He asked.

She nodded and smiled. "Hi, Inuyasha." She sat at the lip of the well and looked slightly embarrassed. "I came back to… apologize." She admitted. Inuyasha stared at her incredulously and moved to sit down next to her. "It's just… I couldn't stay away from you." She said softly, staring hard at the ground and a small smile breaking out on her face.

"Kagome…?" The half-demon asked uncertainly. She looked up at him, brown eyes bright and nervous. She fingered the lip of the well tightly, her entire body tense as she spoke.

"I love you." She said simply, a grin breaking out on her face. Inuyasha stared at her in shock. He hadn't been expecting **that**… The grass waved gently around the well, the sun breaking through the trees to light the small meadow in a soft golden light.

"I…" He began softly, an arm tentatively making it's way around her shoulders. Kagome didn't move an inch.

"I..." He stopped abruptly and stared, then frowned angrily.

Since when had Kagome had a puffy orange tail coming out of her skirt?

(\ /)

(•. •)

( )

Back at the village, Miroku reclined under the shade of a tree, the rough bark pressing into his back. What a perfect, calm day… The sky was a beautiful, intense, blue, soft white clouds blowing across it and partially shadowing the warm golden rays of sun. A hawk circled lazily in the sky, a small black dot high in the air. Miroku sat up suddenly, startled, as an outraged shout echoed across the forest, startling drowsy birds from their perches in a fluttering brown cloud, twittering madly.

"SHIPPO! YOU'RE **DEAD**!"


	6. Lost Connection

AN: These are coming out rather spasmotically, aren't they? (Is that even a word?) But one little thing; I think that this concept has been done before, but I'm not sure. If it has, then I apologize for my lack of originality.

Disclaimer: In no way, shape or form does Inuyasha belong to me, or anyone that I know, for that matter.

x

Bits and Pieces

x

Lost Connection

x

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as her hanyou companion went plowing into the ground in a shower of dirt and debris. The black-haired girl scrambled over the splintered wood and over to Inuyasha's still form. "Oh, gods! Are you okay?" Gently, she shook his shoulder.

Inuyasha sat up with a slight wince and a look of true fury in his eyes. "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Miroku dodged a long black insect arm and rolled his eyes at the hanyou's comment. Amber eyes promising murder, Inuyasha glared fiercely at their opponent's back, where a large spider mark marred the otherwise smooth black shell. "You giant **bug! **I'm gonna **slaughter** you!" Pushing his way out of the debris, Inuyasha charged forward without second thought.

"As reckless as usual," Sango noticed. Kirara growled in agreement as they circled high above, the demon exterminator occasionally spotting an opening and cutting off a limb or so. The only problem was, the thing didn't seem to have lost any limbs. Every time she looked away and then glanced back, there was never seemed to be any missing.

"At this rate," Miroku shouted from below. "We'll never kill this thing!" Swinging his staff to the left, he blocked a leg's attack and lept to the side as another limb came crashing down where he'd been standing a moment ago.

"Miroku, duck!" Inuyasha went sailing overhead in a crimson blur, sword raised high above his head. Three arms fell to the ground with a thud as Tetsusaiga whirled through the air, hacking at limbs left and right.

"This is hopeless!" Shippo wailed from Kagome's shoulder. "No matter how many legs he cuts off, there's always more! How are we supposed to win?"

"I don't know," Kagome admitted. "But what else can we do, but keep fighting?" Brown eyes narrowed in concentration, Kagome took aim and fired an arrow. "Yes!" she cheered as the projectile hit the demon in the back with a bright flash of piercing light.

The beetle-like thing turned, numerous legs clicking, and rushed at Kagome. "Watch out!" Inuyasha ran forward, but it was clearly too late. The demon was going to crush Kagome-

Securely lodged in his castle behind enchantments, wooden walls and shoji screens, Naraku sighed and looked up irritably from Kanna's mirror. Across the face of it, a red sign flashed over a background of static;

"Unable to find signal. Please wait for recconection.

- DirecTV."

AN: I hope that wasn't too confusing…

Questions? Comments?


	7. It's Not What You Think!

AN: Sorry to everyone who's been waiting patiently for my to write something! I pulled my shoulder just a little bit- it's not serious or anything- and it's hard to type. So why am I writing this?

It's short. A lot shorter than the other stuff, and I really wanted to get this out. One of those ideas that floats around in your head for a long time…

Disclaimer: Anyone like logic proofs? I'm a bit rusty, but it's been a while. A long while. I had to look up all the names of the theorems… (groan). I just hope that Fanfiction's QuickEdit doesn't mutilate it… And if it did, sorry if it's gibberish!

Me p

Rumiko Takahashi q

Other people r

Owner of Inuyasha t

Creator of Inuyasha s

: Arrow (meaning "if" of course.)

**Given**: p; if p, then not q and r; if q, then s; if r, then t.

**Prove**: p s; p t

Proof:

p; if p, then not q or r; if q, then s; if r, then t. (Given)

if p, then not q and not r (Distribution)

if p, then not q, if p, then not r(Simplification)

if p, then not s; if p, then not r. (Disjunctive Syllogism)

Literal Translation into English:

If me, then not creator of Inuyasha. If me, then not owner of Inuyasha.

Or:

I'm not the creator or owner of Inuyasha.

Or:

If you're me, then you're not the creator of Inuyasha or the owner.

Whew.

(That must be the most elaborate disclaimer I've ever done…)

x

Bits and Pieces

x

It's Not What You Think!

x

Kagura was outnumbered and outflanked.

She knew it, too. If she wanted to survive the only logical thing to do was retreat. She gritted her teeth and swung her fan violently towards Sango. Kirara took the demon exterminator to safety.

It might hurt her pride, but pride didn't matter if she was dead. The wind witch took one last glance behind her, scarlet eyes blazing with pent-up fury at the five of them before fleeing into the depths of Naraku's castle.

She hurried quickly through the corridors, ignoring the dried-up corpses and skeletons of those killed off by miasma that littered the shadowy interior of the fortress. There was a howl from outside, and Kagura quickened her pace. Cloth rustled softly as she turned a sharp corner, and she was outside of Naraku's chambers.

The wind witch banged her fan against the shoji screen impatiently. "Naraku! Inuyasha and his friends have gotten through your spell!"

"I'll be there in just a moment." Naraku sounded flustered from behind the screen, something that –as far as Kagura knew- had never happened before.

"Naraku," Kagura continued incredulously, "did you here me? I said that we're under attack, and they're cutting through our defenses like butter. Your last 'minion' was just killed. I head him scream." Scarlet eyes glanced back. "It won't be long before they get here!"

"I know!" the other demon snapped back. Something else that was new. "Just give me five minutes!"

"You don't have five minutes!" And with that, Kagura slammed open the shoji screen, furious. "They're he-"

Silence. Kagura was speechless.

The distant sound of battle reached their ears; shouts and clangs, primal roars from one of Naraku's shadier creations. A glad shout told them that Inuyasha was victorious. A dull roar issued from the beast. It was dying.

But Kagura didn't care, or even hear. The wind witch's mind was a roaring, blank expanse of shock. At first, she couldn't quite even understand what she was seeing. There was Naraku. Something was different about him. Or rather, his face. One side of his face. But what was it? Scarlet eyes dazedly traveled down to the object in his hand. It was circular, and there was some odd-looking stuff in it.

Slowly, the images filtered through her mind and comprehension dawned. Somewhere behind her, Inuyasha and his friends broke something. It sounded big… She stared blankly at the… thing in Naraku's hand.

"Oh."

She honestly couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Look," Naraku squirmed uncomfortably. His white-knuckled fist clenched around the small case in his hand. "I have an image to maintain, okay? It's not like I'm… like that."

"Oh."

"No, really! I don't do it because I **like** to! I have to look good! Evil, I mean! It's just part of the job."

"Oh."

"Stop saying that, Kagura!" he snapped. "I'm serious! Do you think I'd really do this because I **like** to?" He brandished the clamshell in her face, his own taking on a reddish hue.

"Uh…" Kagura was still unable to come up with an actual word, let alone a complete sentence. She peered closely at him. "Do you?"

"No!" Naraku's face was definitely red now. "I told you! It's part of the job! Why do you think Sesshomaru's eyes are like that, with the red eyelids?"

The wind witch found herself staring at Naraku's other eye. The one without the makeup. "Y-you should put it on the other eye now. If you're going to. They'll be here soon."

In testimony to her statement, something else crashed. "Where are you, Naraku? I'm gonna **kill** you this time!" Inuyasha roared, somewhere in the depths of the castle.

Naraku wasn't listening, or perhaps he was too into his rant to hear her. "… something I do because I can. I have to! There's pressure on me to look good! You know what, I don't care what you think. You can believe whatever you want, but I don't put on makeup because it's fun!"

"Huh?"

Inuyasha stood in the doorway, a stupefied expression on his face. He glanced at the demon's face and noticed the same thing that Kagura did. "Wha…?"

The hanyou's jaw went slack for a moment as he processed the information.

Naraku leaned over and put his head in his hands. Today was just not a good day. In fact, it was a horrible day. Worse than the new moon, when he was reduced to a pile of demon parts and a head.

Inuyasha broke the silence with a wicked snicker. "Naraku… wears **makeup**! Wow…" He shook his head ruefully, the corners of his mouth turned up in a smug smile. The gleeful hanyou turned around. "Hey, Kagome!" he shouted down the corridor. The sound echoed off of the walls and through the vacant rooms. "Guess what?"

Kagura leaned against the wall, one hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles. Naraku may be a shallow, insecure demon, but he still had her life in his hands. It was funny; she never even suspected this side of Naraku, one that checked his reflection with a critical eye and dusted his eyelids with dark hues. She'd always assumed that it was natural, not some powder out of a seashell.

The look on his face…

Kagura couldn't hold it in any longer.

(\ /)

(•. •)

( )

In another part of the castle where Inuyasha had ditched them to go running forward blindly as usual, Sango, Miroku, Kagome and Shippo shared an alarmed glance. Howls of pain –or was it laughter?- echoed through the halls.

"Kagomeee….!"

The black-haired girl flinched. It was Inuyasha. "Come on!" She raced forward, imagining the worst and hoping for the best. But what she found was in another category all together.

"You mean…" Brown eyes widened as she stared at Naraku, who still had his head in his hands. "You… you…?" But it clicked. "I always wondered, you know," she admitted. "Your eyes always had that odd look to them."

"Shut up," Naraku replied sourly.

(\ /)

(0.0)

( )

AN: Has anyone else noticed that sometimes Naraku's eyelids are reddish? Or sometimes bluish. Not as much in the anime, I think. (Actually, I have no idea. I haven't seen much of the anime. A little more than nil.) But somewhere I saw this picture of Naraku as full demon with his eyelids painted an odd color, on the cover of a tankoubon, I think. I know it's a rather shaky concept to base a ficlet, because most of the time his eyelids aren't colored. They sort of are in this picture:

http / www . wot-club . org . uk / Inuyasha / images / vols / v23f . jpg

I can't find the one where they really were, though.

And in **this** one, it was his lips!

http / www . wot-club . org . uk / Inuyasha / images / vols / v36f . jpg

…Yeah.

PLEASE READ:

I hope that I haven't somehow offended anyone by this –though I can't really see how I would; the makeup that I'm pretending Naraku wears is like the stuff they make actors wear; they have it for a certain effect on screen, whether it's really noticeable or not. That's what I meant.


End file.
